


El parque de diversiones

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood es feliz, Aventura - Freeform, Fanfiction, Juegos mecánicos, M/M, Magnus también, Malec, Malec being cuties, Montaña rusa, One Shot, Parque de diversiones, Regalos, citas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: La relación de Magnus Bane con Alec Lightwood va viento en popa, en esta ocasión ambos han decidido que quieren visitar un parque de diversiones. Otra primera vez juntos.





	El parque de diversiones

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también fue publicado en Wattpad.

A pesar de que Alec sabía que tenía que dormir, apenas pudo lograrlo. Sabía que había dormido pero también se acordaba que había estado dando de vueltas en la cama y que en general, estaba inquieto. Por suerte, su novio no tenía sueño ligero y aunque a veces le molestaba porque siempre había que estar alerta en caso de peligro, en este momento le gustaba que Magnus pudiera seguir durmiendo plácidamente.  
De cualquier modo, Alec no se quejaría, y sonrió al pensar en el día que apenas empezaba. Su novio y él irían a un parque de diversiones y durante la noche su nerviosismo y emoción le habían pasado factura.  
Vio en su reloj de mesa que aún quedaba media hora para que ambos despertaran y haciendo un último esfuerzo desesperado, se acurrucó contra su novio para intentar dormir un poco más.

Funcionó. Magnus se despertó antes de la hora acordada y sonrió al ver a su cazador de sombras. Parecía muy cómodo, pensó y después rió para sí mismo, por supuesto que está cómodo, él era su almohada. 

Se preguntó si debía dejarlo dormir un poco más o despertarlo ya. Magnus no tuvo corazón para despertarlo y se dijo que de todas maneras él había hecho el plan, y por ello tenía todo el derecho del mundo para modificarlo. 

Sin embargo, pasados unos veinte minutos, Alec comenzó a moverse, sus pestañas revolotearon y él se pasó las manos sobre sus ojos para despertar completamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Magnus. Alec imitó la sonrisa de su brujo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ¿Qué hora es?  
—Sólo un rato. No te preocupes, sólo dormiste diez minutos más. Tenemos tiempo.  
—Ah, bueno.  
— ¿Desayunamos?  
—Dijiste que no lo hiciera.  
—No dije eso, dije que fuera algo ligero. Y seguramente no te va a pasar nada.  
—Seguramente —respondió Alec, sonando dubitativo.  
—Anda, levántate, ¡desayuno! —Magnus gritó y tras tomar su bata desapareció por la puerta.  
Alec había confesado que no por ser un cazador de sombras estaba acostumbrado a dar vueltas salvajes en medio del aire a alturas extremas, así que Magnus le dijo que sólo le daría un desayuno esencial.  
Ambos tomaron su desayuno y después de una ducha, estuvieron listos para irse.

 

El parque de diversiones se extendía ante los ojos de Alec aún más grande de lo que había imaginado. Y en aquel momento, él no hubiera querido comparar el tamaño de los juegos con cualquier otra cosa.  
Magnus lo arrastró para ir a comprar sus boletos y tomar un mapa del parque. Él comenzó a parlotear nombres de juegos que él no entendía pero decidió comenzar a guiarse por ellos, y así fue como decidió el juego al que irían primero.

La montaña rusa, pensó Alec, sería un buen comienzo. Ya se había enfrentado a ir en un auto que iba siendo manejado por Jace y sobre la altura...ya vería como se las arreglaba. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Alec pensaba que sentir el aire a tan gran altura sería increíble.

Magnus y Alec se formaron en la fila, y más pronto de lo que pensaron, ya estaban en primera fila. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos tomaron su asiento.  
Alec desbordaba emoción y Magnus se encontró a sí mismo en sintonía con ese sentimiento. Sonrió y le tomó la mano a Alec. Él no se quejó. No tenía que demostrar nada, y tampoco tenía nada para ocultar.  
Más que nervioso o temeroso, estaba emocionado pero no por eso iba a retirar su mano. Magnus sabía todo eso, Alec podía no ser un mundano pero disfrutaría el juego y como en todas las cosas, él podía ver la determinación de Alec, eso le había llamado la atención desde que lo había conocido.

El juego hizo ruido, señal de que estaba a punto de comenzar. La gente gritó y para deleite de Magnus, su novio también lo había hecho. Él mismo gritaba y sonreía. En este punto era como si su novio fuera una persona completamente diferente del que conoció. Alec estaba relajado y soportaba cualquier comentario que Magnus soltara. Un Alec sin inseguridades y dispuesto a ser feliz, y al mismo tiempo, Magnus pensó, no es que sea otra persona, él siempre fue así sólo que no lo mostraba.

El juego arrancó lentamente, pero todos los pasajeros transmitían felicidad. El camino largo era tan tranquilo que Alec sólo podía imaginar qué vendría a continuación. 

—Ah, aquí viene. Prepárate, cariño. —dijo Magnus.

Y efectivamente, la primera bajada fue espeluznante y al mismo tiempo revitalizante. Alec y Magnus gritaron y se dieron un apretón de manos que quizá después dolería. 

—Por el Ángel. Eso fue asombroso. —sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa que tenía parecía que no se iría en mucho tiempo.

Las bajadas hacían que Alec sintiera que flotaba en su asiento y se encontró disfrutando la sensación. Y las vueltas lo estrellaron contra el costado del carrito pero Magnus siempre vio emoción en su rostro.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Alec gritó y calló, para después seguir, mientras seguían en el punto más alto—. Ya se me secó la boca. 

—No puedo imaginar porqué. —Respondió Magnus 

—Pues no me importa, no me voy a callar.

Lo cumplió.  
Y cuando bajaron, entre risas, Alec dijo:

—A la otra montaña rusa. La invertida.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño.

El viaje en esa montaña estuvo lleno de gritos de ambos.  
Si por un lado Magnus decía que sentía que sus pies volaban y que agradecía haber llevado esas botas, Alec gritaba que él agradecía no haber desayunado demasiado.

—Parece que alguien ha agarrado cierto amor por las montañas rusas. —comentó Magnus, una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme.

—No me culpes. Pero el siguiente juego lo escoges tú.

—Está bien. ¿Es lo mismo que la pequeña montaña a la que te subiste cuando eras pequeño? 

Alec había ido a juegos mecánicos con sus hermanos y familia pero desde el momento en que Magnus le había dicho adónde irían había reconocido que esa era su única experiencia y que por supuesto no se comparaba a un parque tan grande.

— ¡Diablos, no! 

—Me enorgulleces, has aguantado como el fiero cazador de sombras que eres.

—Ya sabes, es de nacimiento. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo orgullo pero que en realidad era modestia.

Sí, un Alec relajado, bromista e incluso sarcástico era una delicia para observar. Aunque si Magnus lo pensaba bien, cualquier versión de su Alec era digna de ver.

Magnus decidió que era hora de otro tipo de juego y sin decir nada, siguió el mapa y llevó a Alec consigo.

— ¿Un juego con agua?

—No quiero quejas. Ven.

—Pero no traigo ropa para cambiarme.

Magnus sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

— ¡Oh, tú! No pensarás que yo...no voy a hacerlo.

—Nunca lo intentaría. Eres un mal pensado, es un día muy bonito, nos podemos secar al sol. 

Ellos subieron al juego, unos carritos en forma de troncos los conducían por el tobogán que formaba el camino a seguir. Los pronunciados giros hicieron que el carrito levantara agua y los salpicara. Sin embargo, Alec que iba atrás de Magnus, casi iba seco.  
No se comparaba con los anteriores juegos y aun así, ambos iban riendo a más no poder.  
Justo cuando Alec pensó que se había salvado, el gran final llegó y en la última bajada, el carrito tomó velocidad y se fue directo al agua, en donde el golpe levantó una gran ola que los cubrió. 

— ¡Mis botas! 

—Tú elegiste el juego. 

Si bien Magnus iba con ropa más ligera, nunca llegaría al extremo en que su ropa fuera tan poco glamurosa que no lamentara si algo le pasaba.

—No me arrepiento de nada. —sentenció—. Y menos si a ti se te mojaron los pantalones.

—A ti también.

—Ya sé, pero entre tú y yo, ¿quién es el exhibicionista?

Alec rió.

—No se ve nada.

— ¡Ja! Cómo si tu trasero fuera nada.

—¡¡Magnus!! 

—Perdón, cariño. —y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en su nariz, justo en medio de sus pómulos que estaban teñidos de color rosa. 

—En realidad ni siquiera buscas perdón.

—Tienes razón.

Alec sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Escoge otro juego.

—Ya que conseguí que te mojaras, vamos a otro en el aire, quizá nos sequemos. 

Alec elevó la vista a la gran columna que se erigía ante él, la que marcaba la altura a la que sus asientos estarían volando.  
Magnus y él tomaron asiento y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.  
El encargado del juego checó que todo estuviera en orden y entonces el juego comenzó a andar. Los “asientos voladores”, como los había llamado Alec, avanzaron al tiempo que se elevaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban girando alrededor de la columna.  
Para sorpresa de Magnus, quien tampoco había subido al juego, no sintió mucha velocidad y tampoco extrañó la sensación de sus pies tocando la tierra. 

—Así se sentirá volar. Lástima que no lo hacemos.

— ¿Recuerdas el globo aerostático? —preguntó Alec.

—Claro. Aunque creo que íbamos más alto.

— ¡Mira! —en lugar de seguir recordando, Alec señaló a su alrededor—. También es una vista muy buena. Por el Ángel, no puedo creer que hayamos estado allí —y en ese momento señaló a las personas que iban en una montaña rusa, y que se estaban preparando para recorrer la bajada más empinada.

Magnus sonrió. 

—Se ve increíble, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias, Magnus.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si tú no me hubieras traído, seguramente no estaría aquí.

—Bueno, si tú no hubieras aparecido, seguramente yo tampoco. Hace mucho que no me subía a estas cosas.

Aprovechando que sus pies colgaban, Alec enredó el suyo con el de Magnus, a pesar de que ya iban agarrados de la mano.  
Magnus sonrió y se acercó a Alec lo más que podía. 

Alec soltó una carcajada.

—Tu cabello.

Magnus intentó alaciarlo desesperadamente, sólo para darse cuenta que era imposible, si bien el viento les permitía hablar, su cabello se movía para todos lados, igual que su ropa.

—Te ves bien.

Magnus no protestó y esperó a que bajaran del juego para arreglarse.

—Otra montaña. —dijo Alec.

—No esperaba otra cosa —respondió—. Y como este parque está más lleno de montañas rusas que otra cosa, no te voy a criticar.

Dos montañas rusas más, se encontraron en un juego que giraba sobre su propio eje.

—Oh, Dios, quizá en este sí vomite.

—Tonterías. —replicó Magnus, pero él pensaba igual.  
No importaba, la vida era para disfrutarla.

Subieron y uno al lado del otro, se acomodaron en su propio lugar y pusieron la cadena. Era un círculo y alrededor de este todas las personas se acomodaban.  
Parece que el juego da vueltas para todos los lados, pensaba Alec y sin embargo la fuerza que lo hacía pegarse a la estructura era más notoria.  
Ambos sobrevivieron el juego mejor de lo que pensaban y juntos caminaron hacia los locales de comida.

En esta ocasión no fue una comida ligera porque necesitan energía y porque simplemente la mayoría de la comida era chatarra, pero respetaron la regla de comer poco.

Para cuando se sentaron a comer sus hamburguesas, ya estaban completamente secos y cuando terminaron demostraron que efectivamente les faltaba comer pues ahora tenían más energía.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Acabamos de comer, así que pienso que deberíamos ir por algo tranquilo. 

—Después de ti. 

—Siempre tan caballero, Alexander.  
Juegos tranquilos significó no más montañas rusas. Por un rato, al menos. Lo que también significó que fueron a la tienda de regalos y que Magnus señaló, por lo menos, 7 objetos. No los compró porque no podía cargar sus cosas en los siguientes juegos pero con un guiño le aseguró a Alec que volverían por todo.

Pasadas dos horas sus estómagos parecían estar tranquilos y fue momento para volver a las alturas y la velocidad. Incluso subieron al juego que tenía la forma de un tren y que se avanzaba mientras se inclinaba de lado, haciendo que Alec se recargara en el costado de Magnus. 

—Está foto merece estar enmarcada.

Magnus río pero aceptó.

—Le conseguiré un marco bonito.  
La foto fue tomada en el momento crítico del juego, la bajada más salvaje. Y la cámara que estaba al borde del juego había captado una imagen muy divertida. Alec tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia Magnus, en lo que parecía un grito y Magnus reía con el cabello volando hacia atrás.

Y al final, para terminar bien el día, Alec y Magnus se subieron a una última montaña rusa, si es que le podías llamar así. Iban sentados y al tiempo en el que avanzaban giraban de atrás hacia adelante.  
Alec no sentía cuando daba las vueltas, lo único que podía decir es que tan pronto como veía el suelo, al segundo siguiente sentía tambalearse su asiento y el segundo que le seguía, lo dedicaba a ver el cielo.

— ¡Ah! —gritó.

Magnus interrumpió su propio grito para preguntar si estaba bien.

Alec soltó una carcajada que fue igualmente interrumpida por su grito.

— ¡Es increíble, Magnus! Ni siquiera siento las vueltas

— ¿Sólo tus pies flotando?

—Sí, es... ¡ahhhh! 

—Comprendo. ¡Ahh! Escogiste el juego perfectoo.

Después de bajar se abrazaron y caminaron juntos hacia la tienda de regalos

—Definitivamente deben de empezar a hacer playeras para novios. —dijo Magnus, mientras sostenía unas playeras en conjunto que decían "es mi chica" y "es mi chico".

Alec río, pero asintió.

—Aunque existieran, no creo que te sirvan. No veo cómo lograrías que me la pusiera.

—Se me ocurriría algo. No subestimes mi capacidad de persuasión.

Alec pensó que Magnus ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y haciendo uso de su perspicacia, dio un paso hacia atrás, recordando que él nunca diría que su novio no es persuasivo.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como amenaza?

—Quizá. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, cazador de sombras?  
Alec sonrió. 

—Nada. Todavía no veo mucho peligro.

—Aún.

Magnus sonrió y se alejó para seguir recolectando sus regalos.

—Deberíamos llevarle esta playera a Izzy.

Tenía un estampado de una superheroína que Alec no reconocía pero que seguramente le gustaría.

—Sí, está perfecta. La próxima vez deberían venir los demás.

—Es una gran idea. No sé por qué pero creo que Jace se la pasaría gritando. Clary y Simon, apuesto a que tienen bastante práctica. 

Alec rió con ganas pero no negó nada.

—Será divertido averiguarlo. 

Magnus escogió regalos para los demás. Salió con peluches, playeras y para él y para Alec, unas sudaderas que Alec aceptó sólo porque eran de color negro.

 

Llegaron a la casa cargados de bolsas y decidieron entregar los regalos el día siguiente. Ya fuera con magia o runas, era indiscutible que estaban cansados.

Se sentaron en el sofá y durante mucho tiempo sólo escucharon sus respiraciones. No había nada qué hacer, y con esa tranquilidad, ellos no se movieron de su lugar. 

—Ouch. Levántate, cariño. Creo que algo me duele. —dijo Magnus.

Alec se levantó de inmediato. Parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes. Sólo necesitaba moverme.

—Creo que es hora de que vayamos a la cama.

—Mmm, alguien conserva energía. —dijo Magnus—. Debe ser esa runa de resistencia.

—Estamos muy cansados. 

—Creo que la runa se agotó. —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Ven. Tú no tienes energía tampoco.

—Lo voy a tomar como un reto.

—No, no vas a tomar nada.

—Fallaste de nuevo. Voy a tomar una copa de vino. —comentó, juguetón. Chasqueó sus dedos y apareció su copa.

Alec rió. Su Magnus juguetón era aún más irreverente que el Magnus normal. 

— ¿Dónde está la mía?

Magnus hizo aparecer otra copa.

—Gracias. 

—Ah, ah, ah —Alec alejó la copa de los labios de Magnus, antes de que este pudiera dar un trago—. Por este gran día. Gracias de nuevo —levantó su copa en un brindis y Magnus chocó su copa con él. Después ambos tomaron.

— ¿Fue maravilloso, no? 

—Lo fue. Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido tan rápido.

—Debe ser esa continua búsqueda de adrenalina de ustedes. 

—O que te hayas puesto en posición irrevocable. No ibas a aceptar otra respuesta.

—Es verdad. Imagina lo que te hubieras perdido.

—Aún siento que mis pies flotan —respondió, riendo.

—Yo también. Es tan irreal. Estoy cansado y al mismo tiempo me sigo sintiendo en el juego, con ganas de seguir.

—Tenemos que ir otra vez.

—Mírate, el chico que se preguntaba si iba a vomitar en el primer juego —se burló Magnus.

—Oh, tú no puedes criticar. 

—Claro que puedo. Hace años que no me subía a esos juegos.

—Yo tampoco. Además, tienes muchos más años que yo.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mi vejez?

—Yo no dije que fuera vejez.

—Estaba implícito.

—Bueno, como sea. ¿Cómo es que estabas nervioso?

—Tenía más de 30 años que no lo hacía. ¿Qué te parece? Ni siquiera tienes 30 años.

—Pero 400 años de sabiduría y audacia... —dijo Alec. 

Ah, también un Alec achispado era divertido.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero no había juegos mecánicos en el año 1600. —contestó, ocultando su sonrisa en su copa.

— ¿Entonces podemos tomarlo como si fuera otra primera vez?

—Te lo he dicho, tú eres mi primero en muchas cosas.

Alec sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Lo sé, tú también lo eres. —y le besó la mano.

Era un gesto simple y en tan pequeño gesto, Magnus pudo leer todas las promesas que Alec no había dicho. Era como el beso después de su primera cita.  
Después de esa noche Magnus reconoció el sentimiento de esperanza invadiéndolo otra vez. Era gratificante saber que aquella sensación seguía allí y que cada vez crecía más.


End file.
